One type of print media often used in image forming systems is print media having preformed holes therein. In some circumstances, the image forming system may undesirably attempt to form part of an image at one or more hole locations. In such an event, imaging materials such as ink or toner are not deposited on or transferred to the print media, and remain as residual materials in the imaging assembly of the image forming system. The residual materials can then adversely affect the reliability and output quality of the image forming systems.